1 Beware of the Bananas!
by StarWonder09
Summary: When Beast Boy tries to pull a prank on Cyborg, things don't go the way he planned.
1. The Prank

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans yadda yadda yadda. **

**I hope you like this. It's my first fanfic so keep that in mind while reading please. **

**

* * *

**

"You know you're never going to get away with this," a voice said from behind a dark blue cloak.

"Aw, come on Raven. It's just a prank,"a dark green boy said, dropping a banana peel on the middle of the ground in the deserted hallway.

"You do remember the last prank you pulled, right?"

"Yeah but this is different. It's simple," the boy replied, as if the prank being simple explained everything. "Cyborg won't get hurt."

"It's not Cyborg I'm worried about," Raven muttered.

"Shh! They're coming!"

"Yo! Beast Boy! Raven! Ya'll up for a game of stank ball?" a booming voice asked. The owner, half robot and half man, was holding a bundle that appeared to be old, dirty socks.

"Yes friends! It will be marvelous!" a red head exclaimed, doing flips in the air.

"Uh Star, it's just stank ball," a teen in a green cape pointed out.

"Yes Robin, but Cyborg says this game will have extra stank today."

The girl touched down onto the ground, on top of the banana peel.

"Uh Starfire-"

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, flinging her arms as she tried to steady herself. She crashed into Beast Boy and hit her head on the floor while Beast Boy was flung against a wall.

"Are they o.k.?" Robin asked, looking at the tangled pile that was Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Some simple prank," Raven muttered.

* * *

**How'd it go? Was it good? Did you like it? Please, please, please review. I want to know if I should continue. **

**Star**


	2. What am I?

**Disclaimer: We all know NONE OF US own Teen Titans. (Although we wish.)**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to ****Hyperactivley Bored.**

**Note: I may take awhile to update because of school. I will try to update as much as possible.**

* * *

"They might have a slight concussion," Raven said, looking at Starfire and Beast Boy who were lying on a couch. "We will all know if they are all right soon."

"Which will be when?" Robin asked.

"When they wake up."

Beast Boy was the first to come around. "Ugh. Who-Who am I?" He looks at his green hands and shrieks. "What am I?"

"Seems he's got amnesia," Cyborg said.

"Am sees ya. Who's am? Why does he see me?"

"Amnesia. You lost your memory. And hopefully your sense of humor."

"Oh. Why does my head hurt?"

"Because you hit it during a banana incident."

"Oh."

"My head hurts," Starfire said rubbing her head. She looks at Beast Boy and shrieks. "Why are you green? Are you sick? Is it contagious?"

"Yeah, why am I green?"

"Because you are," Cyborg answered.

Robin sat down next to Starfire. "Starfire-"

"My name is Starfire?"

"Hey what's my name?" Beast Boy asked, flinging around his arms.

"It's Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy! That's my name? What kind of name is that?" He thinks for a second. "I know!" he yells, jumping on to the couch. He places his hands on his hips. " I'll be…umm…I'll be…Fine, I'll be Beast Boy." Dejected, he sits down. "Speaking of names, what are yours?"

"That's Robin, Raven, and I'm Cyborg."

"Cyborg! Ha! What a name!"

Starfire giggles. "It is a funny name," she admits. She starts to float. The giggles turn into a shriek. "Wha-Wha-What's happening?"

"Uh, you can fly. It's one of your powers," Robin answers, reaching out and grabbing her hand to steady her as she was struggling to fly.

"Powers? Do I have anymore?"

"You can shoot firebolts and lasers from your eyes," he answered, unsure whether or not he should let go of her hand.

"Really?" Starfire flew into a corner of the room upside down. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"So what kind of powers do I-"

"Boo!" Starfire shouts in his ear, still upside down.

"Ah!" Beast Boy yells, turning into a mouse. "Ah! I'm a mouse! Why am I a mouse?"

"That's one of your powers," Cyborg said.

"Hence the name _Beast Boy_," Raven said.

"Well, how do I change back?" He concentrated for a second then changed into a rabbit. "Ah!" A second later he was a dog. "Ah!" Then a cat. Then a gorilla. Then a pterodactyl. Finally, he was back to normal "Finally," he sighed, sinking back into the couch.

"This is going to take awhile," Raven muttered. "O.k. You are a _superhero_. You can change into animals. That is your _powers_. Beast Boy is your _name_."

"Am I a superhero too?" Starfire asked, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah. We all are," Robin answered.

"Glorious!" she yelled flying strait up and hitting her head on the ceiling. "Ow!" She dropped strait back down.

"I think you're going to need some practice," he said, grinning as he caught her. He dropped her to the ground.

"Yes. Both you and Beast Boy," Cyborg agreed. "Hey, Beast Boy, ya know how to play video games?"

"What are video games?"

"This is gonna be good," he said, rubbing his hands together.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. "Ah!" Starfire screamed, jumping into Robin's arms again.

"Ah!" Beast boy yelled as well, turning into a mouse again. "Ah! I'm a mouse again!"

"Looks like the games are going to have to wait," Raven said.

"What is that horrible sound?" Starfire asked, as Robin set her down again.

"Means trouble," Robin answered. "We're going to have to fight crime."

"Fight crime?" both Starfire and now-human-Beast Boy asked, both turning pale.

**

* * *

Yea! Finished! Hope you liked it. I promise I'll try to add more humor to it.**

Sorry it took so long typing. I had school, lost the internet, and lost power. Hopefully won't take as longnext time.

**Another thing, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I need to know how I'm doing and how I can improve. **

**Star **


	3. Fighting Crime

**So yeah. It took me awhile to update. I'd be more motivated if people please reviewed! Please! I really appreciate reviews.**

**Disclaimer: O.k. if I owned Teens Titans, this would have been or is going to be on TV. And I wouldn't waste my time doing this. (Just kidding.)**

* * *

"How do we fight crime?" Starfire asked.

"You use your _powers_," Raven answered.

"And how do we do that?" Beast Boy asked, "'Cause I'm not sure how I use mine."

"Me too."

"We'll explain more when we get there," Cyborg said, "It looks to be at the bank."

* * *

The Titans hurried over to the bank that was being robbed by Gizmo.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted.

"Go where?" Starfire asked Beast Boy as the other three Titans ran forward.

"How should I know?"

"Come on!" Cyborg yelled.

The two ran forward as Robin threw one of his boomerangs.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted, sending out a black ray which grabbed the bags that Gizmo had been carrying.

"Hey!" Gizmo yelled. He started mumbling to himself. He pushed a button on his backpack which produced 4 robotic legs. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Pay for what?" Starfire asked.

"I dunno. I don't have any money," Beast Boy said.

"I do!" Starfire shouted as the bags appeared in hers arms that Raven had levitated over. "Here Mister! Take this Money!" she yelled tossing it to Gizmo who was being hit by Cyborg.

"Star-" Robin shouted. "No!"

"But he said we had to pay him!" Beast Boy said.

"He's the criminal!" Raven shouted.

"Oh," Starfire and Beast Boy said.

"Oops?" Beast Boy said, shrinking his head down.

"Oops is right!" Cyborg said.

"Thanks for the money guys!" Gizmo cackled.

"Not so fast!" Starfire yelled, shooting of starbolts and almost hitting Raven and Cyborg.

"Hey! Watch it!" Cyborg yelled.

"She doesn't know what she's doing!" Robin yelled back, pulling out another boomerang.

"That's for sure. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven once again took back the bags. This time she held on to them.

At that moment, Gizmo's communicator went off. "I'll get you later!" he shouted as he left.

* * *

"Dude that Robin guy is _soo_ your boyfriend." Beast Boy said back in the rec room. They were both alone for the moment.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah you're his girlfriend. You saw how he stuck up for you. He was also holding your hand. Ya'll are so going out."

"Really?" Starfire looked happier. "Is it true Robin is my boyfriend?" Starfire asked Cyborg as he entered the room.

"Of course. It's obvious."

"Hello boyfriend and Raven!" Starfire shouted as Robin and Raven entered the room. Raven choked back a laugh.

"Wha-What did you say?" Robin asked turning pale.

"Boyfriend and Raven."

"I thought so. Umm…Look….Star we're not dating o.k.? Umm…who said we were?"

"Cyborg and Beast Boy."

"Umm…We'll don't listen to them because they're idiots," he said shooting death rays at Cyborg who just laughed.

"Ah!" Beast Boy shouted, pointing at a corner of the room.

Starfire jumped and shot off a starbolt.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked.

"The…the…the…the…" Beast Boy stuttered, pointing at a corner of the room.

"Ah! I see it! It's…it's a giant worm!" Starfire shouted.

"You mean Silkie?" Robin asked, relieved.

"Silkie?"

"He's your…uh…pet," Raven answered.

"A pet?" Beast Boy and Starfire asked.

"Yeah," Robin said, bringing Silkie over.

"He is safe to touch?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah."

Tentatively, she reached out a finger and touched Silkie's head, who licked her. "Ah!" she screamed, shooting off another starbolt.

"We need to find a cure before she blows up the house," Cyborg said.

**

* * *

So end of chapter 3. You may be wondering why there is a number 1 in the title now (or maybe not, I'm not telepathic) but I added that because it is the first in a series. I got some ideas involving Terra and Red X and Speedy and other characters. So all the future stories with numbers in them will be in the series. Each story in the series will have 5 chapters total. So, we only have 2 more chapters. Sob.**

**Anyway. Over and out, **

**Star**

**P.S. I may take awhile to update because of school. However, reviews will motivate me to update quickly. Just a hint. **

**Star **


	4. Regaining Memories

**This story is dedicated to that anonymous reviewer and also Bunnysquirrel. Ya'll really made my day. **

**It's funny, I get no reviews and don't update for about a week. I get two and I update while I'm sick.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! O.K. LEAVE ME ALONE!**

* * *

"Ah ha!" Starfire laughed, who was now tickling Silkie with a feather. Beast Boy was cradling the pet and laughing as well.

"If they don't regain their memory, Star's gonna blow us up!" Cyborg shouted.

"Not on purpose!" Robin retorted.

"Calm down. We're not going to figure out how to help them if you two keep yelling," Raven said. "Look at them. They're like toddlers."

The trio looked over at Starfire and Beast Boy who were both crawling on their hands an knees. They were dangling the feather in front of Silkie like one would do with a cat. Every once in a while the two would burst out laughing.

"So, what do we do?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, we could-" Robin started to say and was interrupted by a loud cry of ow from Starfire, who shot off a starbolt.

Raven threw up a shield around the trio and the starbolt bounced off.

"What happened?" Robin asked Starfire.

"Silkie bit me," she whimpered, nursing her finger.

"Bad Silkie!" Beast Boy said, whacking Silkie on the noose. Silkie curled up in a ball. "I'm sorry Silkie," Beast Boy said.

"Me too," Starfire agreed. Silkie perked up again and nuzzled the pair, who giggled in reply.

"See what I mean?" Cyborg asked, pointing at the holes in the wall.

"You're not helping," Raven answered. "Look, let's review the facts. They tripped on a banana. So we…." She trailed off, trying to get her friends to supply ideas.

"Give them both a banana?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure why-" she stopped her sarcastic remark as both eager teens rushed off to get banana. "Bananas are not going to work!" She just shook her head and picked up her book.

The boys came back with the bananas screaming how they got the cure.

"Cure?" Beast Boy asked. "For our amnesia?"

"How will a banana cure us?" Starfire asked.

"That is what caused you to loose your memory, so if you eat one, you should be cured," Cyborg answered. Raven snorted at this.

Cyborg hands them the bananas. The two silently ate the bananas.

"So…feel better?" Robin asked.

"Uh…how should I know?" Beast Boy asked.

"Bananas won't work," Raven said.

"Why didn't you say something?" Robin and Cyborg asked.

"Because it was funnier this way," Raven replied.

"So now what?" Cyborg asked Raven as he and Robin walked over to her. Beast Boy dropped his and Starfire's banana peels on the ground.

"They hit their head after tripping on the banana peel so…."

"If they hit their head again they could get their memories back!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah but Star already hit her head," Robin pointed out.

"Probably not hard enough," Raven answered.

"We can't use her as a test dummy!" Robin exclaimed.

"That's why we'll use Beast Boy. With luck, he won't remember his sense of humor. But, if it doesn't, he can't get any worse than he already was when he had his memory," Raven said. "Anyone got a bat?"

"Umm…how about we leave bats out of it," Cyborg suggested.

"Hey Beast Boy, can you hit your head on the wall?" Robin asked.

"Uhhhh…..why?"

"Because it could cure you," Robin answered.

"Oh. O.k." he said. He stepped forward, right onto the banana. He went sprawling, crashing into Starfire in the process. Both hit their heads.

"We could have a cure," Raven said.

* * *

**Probably not the best chapter in the world. Like I said, I'm sick. I have a sore throat and congestion. It really stinks. Funny thing is, EVERYONE has it. (I'm sure you really wanted to know.)**

**Please Review,**

**Star**


	5. The End

**I deserve a medal! Oh my gosh! One day is all it took for me to update this one! I was really motivated.**

**I'm dedicating this one to Bunnysquirrel and loaned. You both reviewed within 20 minutes of each other. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, I'd be getting paid to do this. **

* * *

"Star!" Robin exclaimed. 

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg exclaimed as well.

"Let's not get excited," Raven said, "They're not bleeding."

"Ugh…." Starfire sat up, rubbing her head.

"Star!" Robin exclaimed, "Are you o.k.?"

"Why would I not be, Titan friend Robin?"

"You're o.k.!" he exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"Why would she not be?" Beast Boy asked, sitting up, "Why does my head hurt?"

"You hit your head during your 'simple' prank," Raven said, "You lost your memory."

"Oh. Oops."

"All this has made me hungry!" Cyborg exclaimed, "And no tofu bacon!"

Everyone but Beast Boy got up and made his or her way over to the kitchen. Beast Boy silently picked up the banana peel that he just tripped on and pocketed it. Silently, he got up and tripped on the other peel, causing a big crash.

"What happened?" Robin exclaimed.

"Uh…just joking?" he said, standing up and rubbing his backside.

**

* * *

It's over! Sob. The last chapter. But don't worry! I have a new story all ready in the works. It will involve Terra and Red X. (NO,I don't meantheyare dating.)So look for it in the future. **

**I want to thank all 5 (well actually 4) reviewers. You all made my day. I hope you will continue to read and enjoy my future stories!**

**Thanks for everything,**

**Star**

**P.S. Check out my other story Songs. **


End file.
